This invention relates to a process for the production of a stable liquid polyol-alkali metal silicate emulsion by mixing an aqueous solution of an alkali metal silicate or alkali metal metasilicate pentahydrate, a liquid polyol and a small amount of an acid, preferable an organic acid while heating to 40.degree. to 100.degree. C. and agitating the mixture until it emulsifies.
An unstable polyol-alkali metal silicate emulsion can be produced by mixing the liquid polyol and alkali metal silicate while heating and agitating but is unstable and within a few hours the alkali metal silicate settles to the bottom. The mixture must be re-heated in order to get the alkali metal silicate into an emulsion with the polyol. I have discovered that a stable emulsion of liquid polyol and alkali metal silicate can be produced by adding 1% to 5% by weight, percentage based on the alkali metal silicate, of an acid, preferably a polycarboxyl compound. These emulsions are stable for months then when some alkali metal silicate settle out it is easily re-emulsified by agitating.
A stable liquid polyol-alkali metal silicate emulsion is produced by emulsifying the following components:
Component (a) a liquid alkali metal silicate PA0 Component (b) a liquid polyol PA0 Component (c) an organic acid